It is possible to correct the measurement error due to the influence of the heating by means of calibrations and by modeling, taking into account several parameters such as the heating power dissipated in the probe and the speed of the flow, which also has to be measured, or by the probe itself in the case of a multifunction probe, such as that disclosed in French patent application FR 2 802 647 filed on Dec. 17, 1999.
Such modeling does not take into account the rise in temperature of the probe that is caused by solar radiation. More precisely, when an aircraft on which the probe is mounted is in flight phase, the speed of the flow of air surrounding the probe is sufficient for the effect of solar radiation to be negligible and the modeling described above is sufficient. However, when the aircraft is placed on the ground, the effect of solar radiation becomes important and the temperature measurement is impaired.
A first solution for avoiding the effect of solar radiation consists in fitting the probe in a region protected from sunshine, for example under the fuselage. As a result, the installation constraints may be contradictory with in-flight use of the probe. The regions protected from sunshine are, in general, aerodynamically disturbed by the landing gear.